Zeng Nakahori
---- , |occupation=Drug Dealer Yakuza Gang Member |affiliation=Black-Blood Triad |team(s)= |fightingstyle=Various |debut=Seeds of Discord |voice= }}Zeng Nakahori (ゼング ナカオリ zengu nakaori) is a Chinese-Japanese member of the Black-Blood Triad, being part of the Japanese Branch where he works mainly as a distributor of the drug, Lacolinium. Born in Japan to Chinese immigrants who had fled the country to escape debt to the local gangs, Zeng joined the Black-Blood Triad in order to help pay his parents' debt off, working in the gang they owed the most money to. With only his daughter left to support, Zeng is a loyal member of the triad to which he sees as the only financial support he needs. Appearance Zeng is quite a tall, robust man whose looks suits the area of work he specialises in. Becoming a gangster has turned the once lanky young immigrant into the menace he deems himself nowadays. His body sports definite chiseled muscles all over, perfectly in view when he is not wearing as much clothing outside. His skin has a somewhat greyish tinge to his dark toned body, with various gang related tattoos printed into his body, usually around areas that are not often open. His dark green hair is kept somewhat clean in the style of curtains showing his face. The shadow that lies underneath this curtain fringe only adds to the menacing look that Zeng portrays, as his aggressive and narrow eyes pierce from beyond the shadows and into the innocents' soul. It is rare to even catch a glimpse of a "happy" smile, or rather any other type of expression from Zeng. He always stands in a towering, upright stance. His usual clothing consists of basic clothing that fits with Zeng's shady nature. His most prominent article of clothing is the large dark green coat that reaches down to his knees. Bearing several zippers all over its body, there is a distinct red emblem on the side of his left arm. The coat also has a large hood that's edge is lined with thick black fur to conceal his face. Underneath he either wears a white singlet or a black sports singlet tucked into his black jeans. These jeans are held up by a green belt with a thick, silver buckle. His green boots are worn over the sleeves of his jeans, and appear to be fastened onto his legs with a zipper. He can usually be found carrying around or using Lacolinium as per his job and accompanied by a pistol. File:ZNAPP01.png Personality Zeng is someone who cares about his family deeply, having joined a gang in order to support both his parents and his daughter during times of need. The risks he has taken in order to earn the money he supports his family with are widely recognised by his fellow gang members who commend him for both his loyalty and also his boldness. He is familiar with poverty and how it separates the many to the privileged few, using it as an excuse for his drug dealing actions. He has no intention of becoming rich, which is what some people usually associate with drug dealers and the lot, but rather makes enough money to support his family just with some bit left to spend on what he likes. Being a father who only wants the best for his daughter, Zeng sends his daughter to a private school where he uses his drug money to pay off the tuition. As such, he prefers to keep any sort of information of his gang life out of the knowledge of his daughter, a plea that his colleagues respect. He shows a great familial love for his child, just as much as any other loving father would for this own; from carrying a picture of him and his daughter in his pocket at all times as well as carrying around a small bracelet his child made for him when she was still very young. Her work in private schooling has made him a very proud man, whilst at the same time a very busy one in order to keep up with the school funds and such. Because of this, Zeng has a hard time balancing both work hours and home hours where he can spend with his daughter. Some days he spends a lot of time with his young daughter whilst on other days he can only return home to see his daughter fast asleep. He is a hot headed fighter who will happily start an argument, and even at times even more happy to start a fight. Though this, Zeng shows that he is quick to anger if not restrained by someone who has a higher power of him such as Guy Guinto, Violetta Ivanov and formerly Yu Ziqiang. Despite being quirkless, Zeng shows an ability to be able to stand up to some quirk users with his bare physical abilities. Whilst some people such as Guy and Yu are equipped with armours that can level out the playing field, Zeng uses his athletic strength and agility cooperating with his knowledge of the playing field in order to take on foes. Zeng does have some control over his anger, thanks to the anger management sessions he has had prior, with the ability to prevent himself from exploding into temper tantrums which in the past have been problematic for him and other people. Besides all that, Zeng is a man of business and is good at what he does: drug dealing. He knows a good deal when he sees one and is very picky and careful with who he is dealing with at what price. He likes to find information about the person before hand to make sure that they aren't an undercover Pro-Hero or police officer. If they are deemed suspicious to him he may be prone to bringing company with him. Nonetheless, he does have the capabilities of getting out of a situation with his physical capabilities, being just as capable of flight as he is with flight. He might be a brutish and menacing man, but that doesn't mean that Zeng is stupid enough to continue in a fight, with enough common sense and self respect to flee if need be. Zeng is sometimes asked by his branch leader and second in command for advice on business terms, with the adequate knowledge of knowing how to land and successfully execute a good deal. His loyalty to the Black-Blood Triad is one of the strongest ones out there, with very little reason to try and betray the gang even if tempted to leave for even more money. He earns enough doing business as part of the gang and sees his compadres as a second family, although one that can support itself. Since he is only in it to continue making it in this world, he does feel a sense of betrayal when some members choose to switch out for the sake of getting more money. He does not take betrayal well, comparable to Guy Guinto, although will only see a very good reason for the type of betrayal it was done as. He can hold a great grudge against traitors who do not have a sufficient excuse and can even go on to simply try kill them depending on the level of hate he has reserved for that specific person. Abilities Greater Strength and Agility: Zeng is an extremely strong and fast man, who mainly uses these traits to move around on the field, when going through areas to reach a destination faster. But when used in combat, Zeng is still an opponent that should be taken into consideration nonetheless. The time he has trained his body to circumvent certain situations has proven useful as he can simply fly through an urban area without a problem, often using free running to get around quicker. He has fought several people which have only increased the pack of his punch, giving him the ability to even break bricks with his barehands and more so break other peoples' bones when applying enough pressure. When combined with his speed, Zeng is someone fit for the boxing arena as he is a dangerous fighter. He can keep up with many attacks and can throw forward hard hitting punches that can be difficult for some to even block or even evade at times. It is hard to escape someone such as Zeng, especially when he has the motivation to catch you. He is able to restrain most people he is given, with a grip that replicates the tightness and secureness of police hand-cuffs. He is also able to knock out a person with a single blow to the head, without the need for pin pointing specific locations of the cranium to do so, although it is dangerous with the risk of brain damage to the victim. He can still give a hard time to those he comes across, as shown during a fight with people such as Aiko Kowareta and Athena, both of whom have strength enhancing quirks that can reach catastrophic levels when not too careful. The only thing that acts as a con for these traits is that Zeng mainly uses these capabilities for things other than combat, lacking any set or main combat style to take on opponents with. Drug and Alcohol Tolerance: As someone who has done a lot of either substances earlier in his life, it is safe to assume that Zeng's body has built up an immunity, or more so an tolerance to the effects provided. One of these has shown to be the drug Lacolinium where Zeng is someone that doesn't feel the "high" that most other people experience when taking the drug. This goes the same for alcohol where Zeng is incapable of becoming drunk giving him an ample opportunity to fight drunk opponents whilst remaining as sober as ever. This allows him to use these substances as weapons during a fight, where he can use Lacolinium and even strong alcohol to wear down his assailants whilst remaining in peak condition. It also becomes extremely difficult for someone else to try and drug him so that he becomes worn down, however proves to be useless at the end. Tranquillisers and any other types related to these substances are practically ineffective against Zeng. Equipment Lacolinium Bombs: Small smoke bombs filled up with Lacolinium smoke, these bombs work in favour of Zeng who is tolerant to the effects of the drug. Lacolinium in its powder form is compacted into the container of the grenade with an ignition mechanism to heat and burn the powder to produce the smoke. Thanks to the rapid effects of Lacolinium, these bombs can be found extremely useful for Zeng in his times of need, as they can cause its victims to experience impaired mobility and hallucinations. Although because it is Lacolinium, these kinds of bombs are quite expensive to make and Zeng will find himself only using it when he absolutely needs to. The bomb also needs five seconds in order to heat up the powder for it to produce smoke, leaving Zeng to time his movements as well as leave him open for a few seconds before the bomb goes off. An immediate ignition wouldn't work as it would cause the powder to burn and not produce the desired effects of Lacolinium. Pistol: Is a Desert Eagle model that originated from the United States, where the Black-Blood Triad mostly get their weapons from. Zeng never leaves without this pistol along with a few other clips in case he ends up in a shoot out with enemies. To cover for his lack of long range attacks, Zeng is normally a good shot with his firearms, being able to quickly shoot down opponents without hesitation. Based off from models from Desert Eagle models from the old times, this pistol follows the gas-operated system that the weapons had back then, along with a single action hammer. The magazine capacity for this pistol is quite small, with it being capable of holding nine rounds of .375 Magnum bullets. However, to compensate for this, they can pack a punch with every shot that is taken. The force that this pistol produces is enough for the bullets it shoots to break through locked doors and open them up, and even shoot through refrigerators and hit something on the other side. Relationships Black-Blood Triad Daughter Trivia *His appearance is Juzo Sakakura from Danganronpa. Category:Males Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Yakuza Category:Black-Blood Triad Category:Villains Category:Quirkless